unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Outside Polaris
__TOC__ Map description The outside of the Polaris base is composed of a big bridge spanning over a chasm in a frozen area. Weapons and pickups Weapons (*) 1x Fragmentation. 2x Incendiary. Pickups Monsters Walkthrough The Polaris research lab atop a cliff on the desolate ice planet of Janus has been invaded by mercenaries. They intend to abduct one Dr. Myer, a leading research scientist investigating the properties of the artifacts. The Polaris base contains 2 artifacts. Izanagi Corporation Ghost Warriors have flooded the base and the Liandri Angels aren't far behind. Your dropship will arrive just outside the base. Your mission will be to locate the bridge crossing into it, which will be heavily fortified; use it to enter Polaris, locate Dr. Meyer and the artifacts and exit Janus with safely with everything you came for. As soon as the mission starts, a Ghost Warrior from a station atop a sky-high post will fire a Rocket at you. Although it probably won't hit, be ready to dodge immediately. Then use your Sniper Rifle or Rocket Launcher altfire to take him out. In the distance in front of where you start you'll soon see a Heavy Ghost Warrior approach. From long distance and by himself he should be easy to defeat. Once he's dead, start heading forward. You'll notice hills to your left as you advance. From a break in 2 hills you'll soon take fire from a Light Ghost Warrior. He'll use fire-and-flee tactics, utilizing the cover around him. Take him out with a few bursts of Assault Rifle fire or a well-placed Fragmentation Grenade. Once he's dead, head left in between the hills yourself. Go behind the crate here and you'll find a Rocket Launcher, 2 boxes of Rockets and a health pickup. Now head over to the post where you were fired upon with Rockets at the beginning of the mission. Climb up the ladder here and continue forward at the top of the post, onto a narrow step. Then turn around and walk forward onto the platform. You should be able to find a Sniper Rifle, 2 clips of ammo for it, a pack of Rockets, a health pickup and an energy pickup. Grab them and head back down. Head now in the direction of the bridge. When you start to get near it, a Drone Gun will fire at you. When you get a little closer, Ghost Warriors will run out onto the bridge and set up additional defenses (a Rocket Drone and a Plasma Barrier). At the very beginning of the bridge there are metal objects off to either side that tether down cables. Use either them or the step up to the bridge for cover (the step up onto the bridge is only useful if you duck). Then repeatedly peek up to fire at the Gun Drone (and possibly a Ghost Warrior) on the bridge. Once the Gun Drone has been destroyed, you can get up on the bridge and run forward along the edge opposite the Rocket Drone, dodging the slow-moving rockets it fires. Eventually, when you're alongside it, you'll be out of the Rocket Drone's arc of vision so that it can't fire at you and you can easily blow it up with an EMP Grenade (or Dispersion Pistol blasts, if you have the patience). Behind the crate on the right, just past the Plasma Barrier, is a Medium Ghost Warrior with a Flamethrower. Make sure you are well away from the Barrier before you blow it out. Up ahead in the distance, by the yellow industrial vehicle, is a Light Ghost Warrior with a Sniper Rifle. Be ready to counter-snipe him once the barrier is blown, also. Once those 2 are dead, head further up the bridge. Far up ahead is another Plasma Barrier, dividing the bridge once again into sections. Before you reach it you'll run into another Light, Medium *and* Heavy Ghost Warrior. Look for "foot shots" under the yellow vehicle with your Sniper Rifle. Don't hesitate to use some heavy weaponry here. There are also 2 Rocket Drones near the barrier, that you'll run into eventually. An enemy *may* fire on you from the snowy area off to the right of here, by a tree. If there is an enemy there, once you do kill him, put off collecting his weapon until the area is clear of enemies, including the Rocket Drones. Otherwise you'll be at risk of being blown off the edge of the "cliff". To make taking out the Drones easier, position yourself so only one is in your line of sight using the yellow vehicle. Take one Drone out that way, then rush forward until you're out of the arc of vision of the other so it can't fire at you. Destroy both Drones and the Plasma Barrier and press onward. Just up ahead is a Medium Ghost Warrior. Kill him and keep moving. Your next encounter 2 Ghost Warriors within the opening to the upcoming tunnel. One will be a Heavy Ghost Warrior on ground level and the other a Medium Ghost Warrior on the raised platform to the right who will attempt to run forward and set up a Rocket Drone. Try to take out the Medium Ghost Warrior using your Sniper Rifle before he can set up his defenses. Then immediately turn your attention to the Heavy Ghost Warrior. Work quickly or you'll get blasted with a Rocket while lining up your headshot. Advance into the tunnel and go onto the raised platform. Further up ahead from there is a Drone Gun. Move forward and get behind a column near to the Drone. Peek out from behind it to fire an EMP Grenade and take it out. Then move around the corner, past the Drone, and grab the powerups there: a Shotgun, Shells, a health pickup and an energy pickup. Hit the lift button, enter, and ride the lift up. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery (15) Janus Outside Polaris - Unreal II External links and references See also